The Moon
by pelirroja20
Summary: Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, tus recuerdos y los míos juntos, aquellas noches que pasábamos mirando la luna y las estrellas todo esto acabó el día en que falleciste ahora en esta reencarnación e vuelto a encontrarte.La historia continua n.n
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon**

Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, tus recuerdos y los míos juntos, aquellas noches en las que nos las pasábamos mirando el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, todo esto murió el día en que te perdí, ahora en esta reencarnación e vuelto a encontrarte, e recuperado la memoria antigua, mientras que tú no recuerdas nada de nuestra vida pasada, eso me a dejado realmente mal, pero te prometo que te haré recordar Inuyasha Taisho, te haré ver nuestra vida pasada aunque me cueste la vida en ello, pero lo haré.

Por que esos sentimientos de nuestra vida anterior persiste en mí, por que aún estoy enamorada de ti, pero el ver que eres un ligón y que no te acuerdas de mí me mata.

Te Amo y te conseguiré Inuyasha Taisho haré que lo recuerdes todo mi amor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Soy imbécil, la más imbécil del mundo, pero sabes,…no me importaría morir por ti._

_ Higurashi_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 1: Sueños**_

Estirada en el sofá mientras dormía, con el sudor en mi frente, el ventilador poco hacía en verano, en este verano tan caluroso.

Algo en mi sueño me inquietó hasta el punto de hacer despertarme de un bote.

-¿Por qué se me repite este sueño una y otra vez?.-me pregunté a mi misma

_En mi sueño siempre me veo corriendo, dirección a un árbol justo dónde la luna se puede ver mejor._

_Después aparece un hombre, atractivo pero peligroso de ojos ámbar justo detrás de mí llamándome: Lilyan Kagome._

Justo en este momento alguien llamo a la puerta con impaciencia.

-Kagome, ábreme la puerta, ¡rápido!.-gritó una voz conocida

Me levante corriendo del sofá y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme de frente con Sango una compañera de Universidad.

Sango entró corriendo a mi habitación completamente alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunté yo un poco nerviosa al verla así a ella.

-Es Miroku, no para de seguirme, no se cómo decirle que me deje en paz, ¡Es un cerdo, pervertido y un día me vengaré por esto que me está haciendo!.-gritó Sango enfadada.

_Miroku es un chico de veintiún años, junto a Inuyasha y Kouga son los populares de la Universidad, porque son guapos, inteligentes y ricos muy ricos._

_Atraen como la miel a las moscas y eso hace que más de una vez haya pelea entre mujeres por ellos, incluso las profesoras caen rendidas a sus pies._

_Miroku se caracteriza como sus otros dos amigos, a ser unos don juanes, unos ligones y a conseguir todo lo que se propone, lleva persiguiendo a Sango desde hace dos años._

Miroku comenzó a pegar golpes en mi puerta para que le abriera, y el sonido comenzaba a molestarme, que chico tan pesado.

Me levanté enfadada y escuche la suplica de Sango.

-Por favor no le abras Kagome.-me suplicó mi amiga con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Eso no me detuvo ya que faltaba poco para que el chico tirara mi puerta abajo, maldito chulo.

Abrí la puerta y le pegue un puñetazo en la nariz tumbándolo al suelo.

-Ya está bien ¿no?.-pregunté yo enfadada.

Miroku no vino solo, sino que vino con sus otros dos amigos chulos: Inuyasha y Kouga, quiénes se me quedaron mirando con los ojos desorbitados.

Sango se levantó al escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose y se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Qué queréis?.-preguntó Sango disgustada.

_Inuyasha y Kouga no me quitaban el ojo de encima, y yo los miraba como si encima de sus cabezas tuvieran un letrero de neón con una flecha apuntándoles que pusiera: Gilipoyas, gilipoyas._

_El simple hecho de tener ese pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerme que me riera a carcajadas frente a sus caras, lo único que hice fue mostrar una sonrisa que vino acompañado de una risa entre dientes, intentando no echarme a reír como una histérica._

-Emm.-fue lo más inteligente que dijo Kouga.-Buen derechazo.-me dijo después haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñera de un color rosado.

-Gracias.-dije yo intentando que no se notara la vergüenza

-¿Podemos pasar?.-me preguntó Kouga.

Inuyasha era el que estaba más callado y eso me daba un mal rollo, pero si solo fuera eso aun estaría normal pero lo peor es que no me quita la mirada de encima y eso me incomoda. Porque el normalmente era simpático con las mujeres, pero conmigo jamás lo ha sido, es más, siempre me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro o una rata, y eso hacía que mi autoestima bajará por el suelo.

-Claro.-dije yo intentando no tartamudear, ahora que mi furia se había largado por donde vino, no sabía como actuar, pero parece que eso lo hacía Sango por las dos.

Kouga agarro a Miroku y lo llevo a rastras hasta el sofá con Inuyasha siguiéndoles sin apartar aun la mirada de mí.

_Pero bueno…¿De que va este chulo de playa? Es un payaso con los humos muy subiditos y como no me deje de mirar lo echo a patadas de MÍ APARTAMENTO, no tengo que aguantarlos aquí, bastante aguanto ya en la Universidad como para que ahora me vengan con tonterías_

Miroku comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento en cuanto el aire del ventilador le dio en la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-preguntó él confuso.

-Que has recibido lo que te mereces.-le dijo Sango enfadada.

No se como se lo monta Sango que es capaz de tenerlo todo tan en cuenta y tomárselo todo tan a pecho, reconozco que tengo mis propios errores, pero Sango no para de sacarlos cuando está Miroku cerca.

Miroku me miró a mí y enseguida levanto las manos por si le volvía a dar otro castañazo, pero eso no ocurrió ya que yo normalmente no suelo recurrir a la violencia.

-Siento mucho lo del puñetazo pero me tenías frita, un poco más y me rompes la puerta.-dije yo intentando sonar neutra ya que la mirada de Inuyasha me estaba incomodando más y más, hasta que al fin se me hincharon las narices.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber por que demonios no me dejas de mirar?!.-le grité a Inuyasha quién el susodicho se me quedó mirando con una mirada aún más profunda y me contesto esto simplemente.

-¿Sabes que eres un cardo? Jamás e conocido a ninguna chica tan fea, incluso tu amiga me parece más atractiva.-me insultó el con arrogancia, y eso hizo que se me rompiera el corazón en pedazos y hizo que saltará la bestia que llevaba encerrada dentro de mí y salté diciéndole.

-Y tú ¿Sabes que eres un capullo? Pues lo eres, eres un asqueroso arrogante, que te crees mejor que nadie por tener dinero, eres un manipulador, un cretino que no tiene remedio, quizás yo sea un cardo pero a mí quien me quiera sabré que me quiere a mi como persona, no por mi dinero ni por mi posición social .A ti en cambio te querrán como hombre florero, tonto y con dinero.-le solté yo cruelmente haciendo que todos incluyendo él se quedaran helados.

Inuyasha estuvo a nada de pegarme una paliza si no fuera porque Kouga lo sujeto.

-¡Zorra!.-bramó él con rabia. Kouga intentaba con todas su fuerzas sujetarlo pero le fue imposible ya que de los tres él era el que más fuerza tenía y se me tiro encima con una cara de odio.

Yo estaba muy asustada ya que él estaba encima mío mirándome con una cara realmente aterradora, quizás yo me hubiera pasado con mis palabras pero lo que él me dijo me dolió más que cualquier otra paliza que hubiera recibido.

De repente todo se quedó oscuro y lo último que vi antes de meterme en una de esas visiones fue la cara de Inuyasha, preocupada y arrepentida.

_Una niña corría de un lado a otro, se iba a caer, pero no pasaba nada estaba en un campo de flores, me quedé maravillada al ver ese campo tan hermoso._

_De pronto esa niña, ya no era tan niña, era una adolescente y había alguien al lado de ella, un hombre, sí, era una hombre y estaba agarrándola por la cintura y besándola con pasión._

_Me fije en el hombre, volvía a ser aquel hombre de ojos ámbar, melena azabache, garras afiladas, pero esta vez no tenía el cabello plateado como la última vez, y faltaba aquella mirada aterradora._

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon**

Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, tus recuerdos y los míos juntos, aquellas noches en las que nos las pasábamos mirando el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, todo esto murió el día en que te perdí, ahora en esta reencarnación e vuelto a encontrarte, e recuperado la memoria antigua, mientras que tú no recuerdas nada de nuestra vida pasada, eso me a dejado realmente mal, pero te prometo que te haré recordar Inuyasha Taisho, te haré ver nuestra vida pasada aunque me cueste la vida en ello, pero lo haré.

Por que esos sentimientos de nuestra vida anterior persiste en mí, por que aún estoy enamorada de ti, pero el ver que eres un ligón y que no te acuerdas de mí me mata.

Te Amo y te conseguiré Inuyasha Taisho haré que lo recuerdes todo mi amor.

**Perdon pero me equivoque con el documento (es decir) el capitulo anterior, porque me confundi con el capitulo, ese el de ayer era el capitulo que iba a continuar con este jeje perdon fue un error.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mientras más buscas a la pareja de tu vida menos la encuentras, y cuando no la buscas te aparece como por arte de __**magia.**_

Fdo.: Inuyasha Taisho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 2: Inuyasha**_

-Kagome…-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Se recobra?.-preguntó una voz masculina, que conocía tan bien.

_Sango…_

_Inuyasha…_

Comencé a despertarme, pero sentía un terrible pitido dentro de mi cabeza.

-Auch.-dije yo mientras me tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Kagome?.-me preguntó Sango muy preocupada.

Yo me la quedé mirando un rato, como intentando pensar una respuesta que la complaciera.

-Sí.-dije yo intentando que mi voz sonara segura.

-¿Qué es lo que te a pasado?.-me preguntó Kouga.

Todos ellos seguían aún aquí: Kouga, Miroku, Sango e…Inuyasha.

-No lo sé, pero voy a ir a la farmacia para comprarme algún medicamento que me pueda servir para este terrible dolor de cabeza.-dije yo con la esperanza de que las preguntas cesaran.

-Te acompaño.-dijo una voz que hacía rato que no escuchaba.

-No hace falta Inuyasha.-dije yo.

-Sí, quiero e iré, no puedes hacer que no vaya si yo quiero ir.-dijo él tozudamente

Genial, lo que me hacía falta, que el hombre al que amo me acompañará a la farmacia, puede parecer una tontería pero la verdad, es que, su presencia me incomodaba y no sólo porque me gustará si no por algo más.

-Deja que vaya contigo, no creo que se te vuelva a tirar encima como antes.-dijo Miroku intentando bromear.

Yo me giré hacía él y le pregunté.

-¿Qué tal llevas la cara?.-

-Bien, bien.-fue su única respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la farmacia?.-le pregunté yo preocupada.

-Si me puedes traer alguna cosa para desinflamar esto te lo agradecería un montón.-dijo él con su típica voz divertida.

-Por supuesto.-le dije yo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero me pareció notar que Inuyasha frunció el ceño con ese gesto mío.

-Vamonos.-me ordenó Inuyasha.

Yo decidí seguirle por si acaso la cosa se ponía peor.

Salimos de mi apartamento, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras estuve todo el rato pensando algo que decirle.

Salimos del portal y aún seguía sin saber que decirle.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho lo que te hice antes, no era mi intención.-dijo él intentándose disculpar por su comportamiento.

-La verdad es que la que debe disculparse aquí soy yo porque te dije unas palabras horribles, lo lamento mucho aunque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de habértelas dicho por que en ese momento creí apropiado decírtelo.-le dije yo.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, la verdad es que mi defecto más grandioso es que soy de las que no tienen pelos en la lengua y todo lo que digo es por que lo pienso de verdad.

-Ah…gracias por pensar de esa forma.-me dijo él cínicamente.

Cuando estuvimos a una calle de la farmacia él me cogió de la mano y me llevo por un callejón.

Él me estampó contra la dura pared.

Tenía su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la mía, y eso me preocupaba y mucho.

-¿Qué haces?.-le pregunté yo mientras me intentaba soltar de sus manos, que en ese momento me parecían de acero, jamás me fijé en la fuerza que tenía él.

-¿Nerviosa?.-me preguntó él cínicamente y muy, muy fríamente.

-Asustada.-dije yo al notar como él se apretaba más en mi cuerpo.

-Eso es que quieres que suceda esto.-dijo él mientras plantaba sus duros labios contra mis labios suaves y calidos.

Yo enloquecí de miedo, jamás nadie me había tratado de esa manera, y llega él Inuyasha Taisho, el más grande de los CASANOVAS y me besa para entrar yo en su inmensa colección de chicas con las que jugar.

Cuando él vio que deje de resistirme para montar en cólera eso pareció divertirle aún más y me apretó aún más hasta el punto de que pensé que me quería partir en dos.

Cuando el se cansó de mí, se separó de mí, él pudo ver lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no de alegría como su ego pensó, si no de puro miedo, tristeza y decepción, una decepción tan grande que hasta él pudo sentir.

Yo seguí mi camino hasta la farmacia, dejándolo a él atrás de mí.

Entre en la farmacia y compré unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una pomada para la inflamación.

Cuando salí de la farmacia él me estaba esperando apoyado en la pared, tan atractivo y guapo como siempre, el típico hombre perfecto para ser un florero.

Yo pasé de él y me dirigí a mí casa cuando pasé por su lado pude ver que él estaba muy arrepentido, pero aquello ya no tenía sentido.

Estaba agotada físicamente y mentalmente, hoy había tenido mucha excitación por todos los sitios, había tenido dos sueños de los mas reales que había tenido en mi vida, el hombre al que yo amaba me había besado, pero no como yo quería había sido un beso mas bien de castigo por mis palabras ofensivas.

Cuando pasé justo por su lado él me agarro de la mano, le miré con sumo desprecio en mis ojos, el al notar mi mirada apretó la mandíbula y me agarro más fuertemente.

-Suéltame.-le dije yo mientras intentaba sacar mi manos de su agarre.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.-dijo el entre dientes.

-No hay nada más que decir, me parece que me lo dijiste todo con ese beso tan desagradable.-le escupí yo en la cara.

Él retrocedió dos pasos, como si le hubiera pegado un bofetón.

-Lo…-él iba a decir algo, pero yo me escapé de su agarré y me largué corriendo hacía el apartamento.

Entré corriendo y sudando la gota gorda.

Cuando abrí la puerta todos me estaban esperando en la entrada **(n/a:** menos Inuyasha claro esta jaja)

-Toma Miroku.-le dije mientras le tiraba la pomada.- Me voy a duchar así que espero que cuando salga no haya nadie a la vista ya que sino lo echo por el balcón ¿Entendido?.-dije yo muy amenazante.

Todos asintieron la cabeza y se fueron largando.

Yo me metí en la ducha y me comencé a lavar el pelo y luego el resto del cuerpo, al cabo de unos quince minutos terminé de ducharme y me comencé a secar el cabello y el cuerpo.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación mientras cerraba la ventana de mi habitación y bajaba las persianas para que nadie pudiera verme mientras me ponía ropa nueva.

Acabé de vestirme al cabo de unos diez minutos y me solté el pelo para secármelo.

No tuve una tranquilidad inminente ya que al cabo de unos pocos minutos sonó el teléfono de la portería.

Cogí el teléfono.

-¿Sí?.-pregunté yo.

-Quiero hablar con Kagome.-dijo la voz masculina al otro lado.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, Inuyasha.-dije yo amargamente mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes de llegar a la farmacia.

Y dicho esto colgué el teléfono.

Me dirigí al salón y puse la televisión.

Nada más encender la televisión la puerta de mi apartamento fue golpeada dos veces con unos nudillos.

_Inuyasha...¿Por que simplemente no me puede dejar en paz? Que él haga su vida y yo haré la mía._

Ahora golpearon más fuerte la puerta, entonces me levanté y abrí.

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunté yo mientras abría la puerta de mala manera.

-Soy tu madre no tengo que querer nada para poder visitar a mi hija pequeña.-me dijo mientras entraba, pero cuando fui a cerrar la puerta alguien entró.

_**Inuyasha.**_

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Moon**

Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, tus recuerdos y los míos juntos, aquellas noches en las que nos las pasábamos mirando el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, todo esto murió el día en que te perdí, ahora en esta reencarnación e vuelto a encontrarte, e recuperado la memoria antigua, mientras que tú no recuerdas nada de nuestra vida pasada, eso me a dejado realmente mal, pero te prometo que te haré recordar Inuyasha Taisho, te haré ver nuestra vida pasada aunque me cueste la vida en ello, pero lo haré.

Por que esos sentimientos de nuestra vida anterior persisten en mí, por que aún estoy enamorada de ti, pero el ver que eres un ligón y que no te acuerdas de mí me mata.

Te Amo y te conseguiré Inuyasha Taisho haré que lo recuerdes todo mi amor.

*****************************************************************

**ATENCIÓN**

**Por favor aquellos que leyeron el capítulo 2 y vieron que solo estaba la descripción de la historia, por favor lean el capítulo 2 ya que lo e modificado y está como tuvo que estar la última vez, verán es que tuve un problema con los nombres de los archivos y confundí uno con otro, así que por favor disculpen mi gran error, estoy un poquito despistada además actualicé mis tres historias y es normal que me dejará algo U.U lo lamento mucho.**

******************************************************************

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No sé con que misiones nuestras almas bajan a la Tierra, pero lo que sí se es que tengo algo que hacer, y _**ése **_algo es encontrarte una y otra vez una vida tras otra, en todas las reencarnaciones llevadas nos encontramos, nuestras miradas se juntan y ya no hay nadie que nos separe.

Fdo.: Kagome Higurashi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el capítulo anterior**

Nada más encender la televisión la puerta de mi apartamento fue golpeada dos veces con unos nudillos.

_Inuyasha...¿Por que simplemente no me puede dejar en paz? Que él haga su vida y yo haré la mía._

Ahora golpearon más fuerte la puerta, entonces me levanté y abrí.

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunté yo mientras abría la puerta de mala manera.

-Soy tu madre no tengo que querer nada para poder visitar a mi hija pequeña.-me dijo mientras entraba, pero cuando fui a cerrar la puerta alguien entró.

_**Inuyasha…**_

**Capítulo 3**

-Hola mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunté yo, aunque la pregunta ideal hubiera sido (¿Qué haces aquí, y además con ese patán?).- intentaba no creer que mi madre había dejado pasar a Inuyasha a mi apartamento

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hija pequeña?¿Que tengo que pedir día y hora para verte?.-dijo Sonomi enfadada, o al menos intentándolo.

-No, pero…-Kagome no pudo terminar.

-¿Por qué no abriste la puerta a este chico tan guapo?.-preguntó Sonomi enfadada, mientras que Inuyasha hizo "la sonrisa" esa que utiliza para que las chicas hagan lo que él quiera.

-No tengo por que abrir la puerta a indeseados, ya que este es mi apartamento por si no lo sabias.-dije yo furiosa, ya que mi madre no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

-No me hables así Kagome Higurashi.-reprochó Sonomi a su hija.

Kagome miró muy enfadada a su madre, y su mirada tanteo la de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, pero me tengo que ir.-mentí descaradamente, ya que yo no me veía capaz de aguantar las actuaciones de mi madre.

-¿A dónde?.-preguntó Sonomi con la voz fingidamente triste.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar un teatro.-dije de mala manera, aunque yo realmente nunca he sido así, ni siquiera me comportaba así cuando mi madre me comparaba con todas las niñas que conocía incluyendo a mi hermana Kikyo a la que adoraba y hacía todo lo que ella decía.

Sonomi hizo su papel de madre herida y comenzó a llorar

Inuyasha no comprendía el porque yo hablaba así a mi madre y me dijo.:

-¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu madre?.-me dijo él hirviendo en furia.

Yo le miré con la mirada más glacial que tenía.

-Tú no te metas cabeza de melón.-le dije yo muy encendida.

Cogí las llaves y me largué de casa dejando a un Inuyasha muy confundido y furioso, y a una Sonomi muy enfadada ya que su actuación no había dado resultado.

-No te preocupes chico.-dijo Sonomi con una voz que delataba su enfado.- Desde pequeña es una maleducada, en cambio es posible que conozcas a mi hija mayor Kikyo.-dijo despreciando a su hija pequeña y alabando a la mayor.

Inuyasha ahora miraba sin dar crédito a Sonomi.

Kikyo…

_-Kikyo es la hermana de Kagome, ya me sonaba su rostro, aunque veamos._

******************

**Diccionario mental de Inuyasha **

**Kikyo Higurashi: **Muy sexy, con estilo, zorrona por delante y por detrás, peligrosa, ambiciosa, envidiosa, rencorosa, vengativa.

Avaluación: **PELIGRO INMINENTE PARA CUALQUIER HOMBRE O MUJER ESTÚPIDO/A QUE CAIGA EN SUS REDES.**

***********************

**-**Sí, la conozco.-dijo Inuyasha sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿No te apetecería ser su novio?.-preguntó Sonomi, rascándose las manos interiormente ya que conocía que la familia de Inuyasha tenia mucho dinero, muchas empresas y muchos lujos.

Inuyasha la miro incrédulo, como era posible que esto le pasara a él.

-Emm, la verdad es que no me interesa la propuesta.-dijo él intentando no herir los sentimientos de aquella pobre mujer.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, ella tiene más clase que tú.- dijo Sonomi forzando una sonrisa, pero que Inuyasha la encontró de lo mas falsa posible.

**-**Bueno señora, debo irme.-dijo Inuyasha mientras daba la vuelta y se iba, porque se conocía y sabía que no aguantaría a una mujer como Sonomi, demasiado manipuladora e hipócrita.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lunes**

El despertador sonó media hora antes de lo previsto.

Me levanté de la cama soñolienta, me fui a duchar y a lavarme el cabello, salí media hora después y me vestí con un sencillo jean y una blusa blanca y unas botas negras.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana

-_Como odio los lunes…-_pensé yo.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos picó Sango a la puerta, como siempre, para desayunar.

-Buenos días Kagome ¿No estás feliz de que hoy salga el sol?.-preguntó Sango, que por cierto, era una romántica empedernida.

-Sí.-dije yo con mucha desgana.- Hoy volveremos a ver a los tres imbéciles del año.

Sango se rió por mi comentario.

-¡Venga que de seguro hoy no será tan malo!.-me dijo Sango alegre.

_Demasiado alegre para mí gusto…_

Fuimos a la cocina a coger el café y unas tostadas, cuando terminamos nos fuimos a lavar los dientes.

Sango casi vivía en mi casa, casi…

-Bueno vamos, que sino llegaremos tarde y nos pondrán una falta.-dijo Sango animada.

-¿Sabes que?.-le pregunté yo.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

-Te odio.-le dije yo con una sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que la odiaba.

-Yo también te quiero.-recibí como respuesta por parte de Sango.

Salimos escopeteadas de mi apartamento ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Llegamos en un cuarto de hora, y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

Las mesas iban por filas, y eran mesas muy largas de ésas que en una de esas mesas caben quince personas.

Sango y yo escogíamos la quinta mesa, ya que habían diez filas, y la quinta era la que estaba más centrada y se podía ver a la perfección todo.

Las dos nos centramos para que la pizarra nos quedara casi en frente y comenzamos a charlar de planes que haríamos el fin de semana siguiente, pero algún indeseado se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días.-me dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que era capaz de hacerte perder el nombre.

Yo hice un gesto con la cabeza que le dio la misma respuesta.

-¿Cómo te fue el paseo?.-preguntó ahora de una forma que me hubiera gustado poder pegarle un puñetazo en todos los morros, pero como siempre, me contuve.

-Perdona, ¿Hoy ha venido Miroku?.-preguntó Sango, dejándome a mí un poco aturdida, Inuyasha sin embargó alzó una ceja.

Inuyasha la miro y dijo: Pues no que yo sepa, seguramente vendrá tarde como siempre.

Por supuesto, los tres eran unos campaneros de campeonato, siempre que tenían oportunidad faltaban a clase.

Sango se quedó en silencio.

-Me encantaría poder quedarme charlando amenamente contigo, pero es que estaba haciendo planes con Sango y tú me estás interrumpiendo.-dije yo muy molesta de que este cabeza de melón se metiera siempre dónde no lo llamaban

Volví a hablar entretenidamente con Sango independientemente de que Inuyasha estuviera o no estuviera.

La clase pasó, casi consigue que me quede dormida tan sólo empezar los diez primeros minutos.

-¿Quién puede aguantar historia sin dormirse?.-le pregunté muy molesta a Sango, ya que la clase había echo que mi noche sin dormir fuera más evidente, y que Inuyasha no me había quitado la mirada en toda la clase.

Aún seguíamos en la clase pero teníamos una media hora para charlar o hacer lo que nos pareciera, adoraba las clases por el descanso de media hora que teníamos, si no más de uno hubiera dimitido de ir a clases.

-Hola Inuyasha.-dijo una atractiva rubia llamada Nicole.

-Ah…Hola Nicole.-dijo Inuyasha con indiferencia.

Nicole se acercó a Inuyasha, se sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a besarle muy apasionadamente.

Sango y yo hicimos una mueca de asco.

Kouga quién estaba detrás de nosotras, pudo ver nuestra mueca y se tuvo que poner la mano en la boca para no reírse a carcajada limpia.

Mientras tanto Miroku entraba con una morena pechugona, y Sango echo una mirada llameante que podía haber incendiado toda la clase en cuestión de segundos.

-Será hijo de puta…-murmuró Sango dolida y enfadada al ver a Miroku con otra.

-¿Qué te pasa Sango? Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de Miroku, por favor.-dije yo riéndome suavemente, aunque una parte de mí sabía que así era, tanto como yo sabía que una parte de mí se sentía irracionalmente atraída hacía Inuyasha.

Sango me dio un codazo en las costillas e hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalándome a Inuyasha.

El típico gesto que decía: Cállate que él es su mejor amigo y luego chismorrean.

Inuyasha había escuchado ese comentario y sonrió mientras continuaba besando a la bonita rubia, por cierto, también pechugona con una minifalda que era imposible no verle el trasero, o otra cosa...

Miroku se sentó al lado de Sango con la morena pechugona, y poco faltó para que Sango intentara arrancarles los ojos a los dos.

Yo miré a Sango, dándole valor para aguantarse las ganas de meter su pie en el trasero de los dos.

Sango me miró con una expresión suplicante.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- dije yo intentando quitar del apuro a Sango, tanto como las ganas que tenía yo de irme.

-Sí.- me dijo Sango con una voz que carecía de sentimiento, para suerte de ella, claro.

Ambas recogimos nuestro material escolar, cogí mi móvil y vi que había un mensaje de un amigo de hace tiempo.

Marqué su número, mientras esperaba pacientemente que Sango recogiera sus pertenencias.

La voz sonó al otro lado del móvil.

-Hola Sesshomaru.-dije yo, atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga.

-¡_Hola preciosa cuanto tiempo!_.- exclamó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cuanto tiempo, por cierto ¿Tienes planes?.-pregunté yo ignorando las tres miradas.

-_No, no tengo ningún plan, ¿Por qué?_.-

-Porque vamos a salir de clase ahora, si quieres podríamos ir a _ése _lugar, por cierto ¿te acuerdas de Sango? Ella también vendrá-dije yo muy contenta.

_-Por supuesto en diez minutos os espero en la salida ¿Vale?_-

-Claro, besitos, hasta dentro de diez minutos, chao.-dije yo.

_-Chao.-_ me contestó la voz

Colgué el teléfono.

-Sesshomaru va a venir a buscarnos así que apúrate.-dije yo muy impaciente.

-¡Que bien me encanta ese chico!.-exclamó contenta Sango.

-Sí.-dije yo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Que envidia me das Kagome.-me dijo Sango mientras me daba un codazo.

-Estate quieta, no haces más que pegarme codazos en las costillas, sigue así y te tiro del pelo.-dije yo fingiendo estar enfadada.

Pero entonces Nicole se metió dónde no debía.

-Pero que vulgar eres Kagome.-me dijo Nicole maliciosamente.

-Tú a lo tuyo.-le contesté yo intentando controlar la ira, al ver que ella abrazaba fuertemente a Inuyasha.

-Es que me encanta burlarme de ti ¿sabes?.- continuo Nicole con su maliciosa voz.

Yo intentaba controlarme pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil, Sango notó que la paciencia no estaba siendo mi fuerte en esos momentos y me intento tranquilizar.

-Estoy hasta las narices.-dije yo echando fuego por los ojos.

Inuyasha, Nicole, Miroku, Kouga se quedaron viendo a Sango que despacio se alejaba de mí, a sabiendas que cuando me descontrolaba era bastante peligrosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a la tonta?.-preguntó Nicole maliciosamente intentando cabrearme.

Yo enfadada cogí me salí de la clase e importándome un pimiento si me seguían o no (cosa que me siguieron) cogí la primera pared que vi, y estampé el puño haciendo un agujero mediano en la mismísima pared, dejando al grupo de Inuyasha y a las zorronas (Nicole y Suss la morena que iba con Miroku) sorprendidos.

Pero yo estaba tan enfada que me aparte y me gire para la otra pared y le pegue otro puñetazo, girándome y viendo a Nicole le dije:

-Si no quieres que meta tu cabeza contra una pared será mejor que te calles esa boca o aparte de tu cabeza dentro de la pared recibirás mi pie en tu culo ¿Entendido?.-pregunté yo muy enfadada casi tocando a la histeria.

Sango se acercó a mí corriendo y me intentó tranquilizar.

Yo tenía la mirada fija en Nicole y luego mi mirada se encontró con la de Inuyasha que me miraba a los ojos de una manera profunda pero que luego pasó a ser burlona.

-¡Vaya que fuerza! Nunca cambiaras eh Kagome.-dijo una voz familiar.

Sesshomaru se acercó corriendo a Kagome y la beso en los labios, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Sango la miró con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al beso que le había dado Sesshomaru a Kagome.

Sesshomaru no se había perdido la mirada de fuego totalmente llena de celos que tenía en los ojos al ver besando a Kagome, y sonrío para sí mismo, y agarró por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

-Sesshomaru.-dijo Inuyasha en un tono que daba bastante miedo.

-Hola hermanito.- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo.

Todos los que estaban allí excepto Miroku y Kagome se sorprendieron.

-Te presento a mi novia Kagome, aunque creo que la conoces.-dijo Sesshomaru burlón.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Lamento el retraso, pero es que me han traído una cachorra de buldog francés y casi no e tenido tiempo de escribir.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron RW, **

**a los que leyeron,**

**Gracias n.n**

**Pelirroja 16**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Moon**_

_Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, tus recuerdos y los míos juntos, aquellas noches en las que nos las pasábamos mirando el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, todo esto murió el día en que te perdí, ahora en esta reencarnación e vuelto a encontrarte, e recuperado la memoria antigua, mientras que tú no recuerdas nada de nuestra vida pasada, eso me a dejado realmente mal, pero te prometo que te haré recordar Inuyasha Taisho, te haré ver nuestra vida pasada aunque me cueste la vida en ello, pero lo haré.Por que esos sentimientos de nuestra vida anterior persisten en mí, por que aún estoy enamorada de ti, pero el ver que eres un ligón y que no te acuerdas de mí me Amo y te conseguiré Inuyasha Taisho haré que lo recuerdes todo mi amor._

_*****************************************************************_

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Sesshomaru se acercó corriendo a Kagome y la beso en los labios, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos._

_Sango la miró con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al beso que le había dado Sesshomaru a Kagome._

_Sesshomaru no se había perdido la mirada de fuego totalmente llena de celos que tenía en los ojos al ver besando a Kagome, y sonrío para sí mismo, y agarró por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo_

_-Sesshomaru.-dijo Inuyasha en un tono que daba bastante miedo._

_-Hola hermanito.- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo._

_Todos los que estaban allí excepto Miroku y Kagome se sorprendieron._

_-Te presento a mi novia Kagome, aunque creo que la conoces.-dijo Sesshomaru burlón._

_*****************************************************************_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Todos estaban sorprendidos, ninguno de allí se podía imaginar que Kagome y Seshomaru fueran pareja._

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraban fijamente, en el ambiente corría la Testosterona_

_Kagome de repente comenzó a notar que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, se iba a desmayar, o iba a volver a tener aquellas extrañas visiones._

_De repente todo para ella dejo de existir, con los ojos muy abiertos comenzó a ver una escena ya muy repetida para ella._

_Aquel hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello negro estaba enfrente mío, sonriéndome arrogantemente, era imposible, no podía ser…_

_De repente vi un carro que era llevado por caballos y que iban a pasar por encima de mi cuerpo, pasando primero por el del chico…_

_Pude ver como los caballos pasaban por el cuerpo de aquel chico…_ y en ese momento grité con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que la testosterona que había entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru desapareciera, haciendo que Nicole y su amiguita dejaran de hablar de chicos, Sango y Miroku se me quedaron mirando preocupados.

"Qué te pasa Kagome?".-me preguntó Sango preocupada.

De repente volví en mí, pero en mi cabeza pasaba la escena una y otra vez hasta el punto de ponerme a correr como una histérica llorando y gritando asustada, muy asustada.

"Eh…" dije yo como si me hubiera acabado de despertar de una larga pesadilla.

De repente comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, el chico aquel no estaba, ni el carro con los caballos…

Miroku se agacho a mi lado (fingiendo hacerse el preocupado) y sin que nadie se percatará, él puso su mano en mi trasero como el quién no quiere la cosa.

Yo me lo quedé mirando fijamente y mis primeros pensamientos fueron:

1: Lo mato

2: Lo mato

3: Lo mato

4: ¿He dicho ya que lo mato?, pues eso mismo, que lo mato.

Le miré con los ojos ardiendo en lágrimas, por la humillación que sentía, pero todo eso se pasó cuando...

Al fondo pude ver una chica muy parecida a mí, se notaba que tenía una personalidad débil, como si fuera un niña muy chiquita, me miraba y sonreía tristemente, la chica comenzó a decir: "Inu, Inu cariño vuelve…vuelve conmigo, te necesito…" y de pronto comenzó a llorar, comencé a dudar de que la chica me hubiera detectado.

Pero yo erré porque la chica se acercó y me dijo al oído:

"_Lo lamento mucho, préstame tú cuerpo lo necesito"_

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes

Y noté algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como si alguien se metiera dentro de mí, algo extraño notaba en mí misma y eso me asustó. De pronto vi que era la chica esa, la que se parecía tanto a mí

Ninguno de ellos se percató de este cambio en mí, de echo ninguno de ellos podía ver a la chica porque si no se hubieran dado cuenta de la presencia de ella diez segundos antes

Miroku apartó rápidamente la mano de mi trasero y me miró con una cara que llevaba el signo interrogante en la frente.

-No me vuelvas…no me vuelvas a tocar el trasero .-le dije yo lloriqueando.

Aunque más que yo misma, era aquella extraña chica la que hablaba, yo podía sentir que no tenía ningún control ni físico ni mental de mi propio cuerpo.

Algo extraño me estaba pasando, yo jamás me hubiera comportado así, incluso Sango quién me conocía de toda la vida se quedó extrañada al verme lloriquear como si fuese una florecilla indefensa en las garras de un gato

"¿Estás bien cariño?".-me preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado.

Y de repente caí desmayada, en algún lugar de mi subconsciente quizás, no sabía muy bien…

Iba a pasar algo muy grave, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

"**CONTINUARÁ"**

**A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más cortos para que pueda poner varias opciones al fic.**

**Obviamente con esto espero poder actualizar una o dos veces a la semana.**

**Chao**

**Besos**

**Pelirroja16**


End file.
